


Afterlife

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, soulmate!AU, vidas passadas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: “Oi, eu sou o Chanyeol.” Apresentou-se mais uma vez. “Espero que possamos nos dar bem.”“Eu também espero.” Baekhyun sorriu. Os dois passaram a encarar-se por alguns segundos. “Tenho a impressão de que te conheço de algum lugar.”"I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything."





	Afterlife

**Afterlife.**

**"Maybe we're from the same star."**

 

_Idade Média, 1348._

 

“Saiam da frente, estão chegando!”

 

Era uma manhã ensolarada quando Charles começou a ouvir os primeiros gritos. O sol ainda não estava a pino, porém já se sentia extremamente cansado ao trabalhar na ferraria de sua família. Notou o aglomerado de pessoas do lado de fora e, curioso, resolveu juntar-se a eles para poder observar a família real passar.

 

Dessa vez, não havia o rei ao lado de nenhum deles e também não havia nenhuma carruagem ou coisa parecida. Charles reconhecia o príncipe Arthur em seu cavalo preferido, branco e majestoso, seguido de seu primo mais novo, Thomas. Os dois pareciam bem a vontade no meio do povo – não era para menos, em raio de quilômetros, Charles não conhecia ninguém que não amasse a família real – e Thomas dispunha de seus melhores sorrisos para as moças ao seu redor, que suspiravam, encantadas.

 

Porém, não era Thomas ou os cavalos imponentes ou o burburinho ao seu redor que tomava a atenção do jovem ferreiro; era o pequeno príncipe com os cabelos acastanhados e sedosos jogados ao ar, com o sorriso benevolente em seus lábios e os olhos carinhosos ao seu povo. Eram as mãos delicadas a segurar as rédeas de seu cavalo, as palavras doces prometidas a pessoas que talvez não voltasse a ver, mas que se esforçaria a cumprir – Charles sabia como Arthur funcionava.

 

Não era a primeira vez que o observava e tampouco seria a última; também não era a primeira vez que seus olhos se encontravam em meio a multidão e o sorriso nascia nos cantos dos lábios de cada um, como um segredo a ser compartilhado. Arthur nunca sustentava por muito tempo, sempre voltando a atenção a quem quer que fosse que estivesse o acompanhando, mas Charles sentia-se feliz ao ver o jovem príncipe ruborizar ao menos.

 

Se Charles estivesse mais próximo, poderia ouvir os sussurros entre os dois primos, a inocente pergunta que um dia selaria alguns destinos. “Quem é ele?”, perguntou o jovem príncipe. “O nome dele é Charles, se não me engano. Sua família produz as armas dos nossos soldados, Arthur.”

 

Thomas deveria saber que a curiosidade sempre venceria o primo mais velho e que, quando ao menos pudesse notar, o cavalo de Arthur não o acompanhava de volta ao castelo. Thomas nunca imaginaria onde seu primo poderia estar, porém, se tivesse alguma ideia, certamente iria impedi-lo. A benevolência e envolvimento de Arthur com seu povo um dia teria que ter limites.

 

Porém, Thomas não se importou e continuou a cavalgar de volta para o palácio onde passava as férias. Arthur, por sua vez, estava pé-ante-pé adentrando a velha ferraria, em busca dos olhos escuros que o encaravam tão intensamente outrora. Seu cavalo relinchou, amarrado porcamente à entrada, atraindo a atenção do jovem ferreiro.

 

“Vossa Alteza... A que devo visita?”

 

“Meu nome é Arthur III.” Apresentou-se polidamente, como recordava-se de ter sido ensinado. “Eu gostaria de... De conhecê-lo.”

 

Charles não o respondeu por alguns minutos e encararam-se por algum tempo indeterminado. Por fim, Arthur estava quase arrependendo-se e voltando ao seu destino de origem quando viu o ferreiro largar suas ferramentas de trabalho e aproximar-se. A diferença de altura era discrepante, porém nenhum dos dois considerou-a no momento; as vestes brancas de Arthur mesclavam-se as vestes manchadas do jovem ferreiro enquanto se aproximavam.

 

“Tem um lugar a que posso mostrá-lo”, Charles disse. “Poderia me acompanhar?”

 

“É muito longe?”, perguntou. “O meu cavalo ainda está comigo, podemos ir com ele...”

 

E os dois cavalgaram, cavalgaram por algum tempo até que encontraram a clareira a qual Charles era acostumado a ficar. Naquela tarde, ambos descobriram como era incrivelmente fácil o convívio entre si, como as palavras pareciam nascer e morrer ao mesmo tempo e Charles poderia se declarar apaixonado pelas risadas cristalinas do príncipe deitado ao seu lado na grama orvalhada.

 

Por semanas, os dois repetiram a mesma rotina. Alguns dias da semana Charles esperava que seu príncipe chegasse até a clareira que só os dois conheciam e que pudessem partilhar mais algumas horas ao lado um do outro. Porém, aquele dia prometia ser diferente – o sol já se escondia quando Charles entendeu que Arthur não viria.

 

Suspirou, indagando-se o motivo de seu amigo não aparecer naquele dia, tão importante para si – após tanto tempo pensando, recriminando-se e forçando-se a não sentir, Charles não poderia deixar que a forma como se sentia ao lado de Arthur pudesse enganá-lo; sabia jamais ter se sentido da mesma forma ao lado de outra pessoa e que os sentimentos que possuía pelo príncipe não mais representavam sua amizade.

 

O som dos cascos de cavalo chocando-se contra o chão sobressaltou o ferreiro, que ficou alerta a chegada de quem mais esperava. Porém, não era o cavalo branco a qual estava acostumado – o cavalo que se aproximou era negro e batia com os cascos impaciente contra o chão, enquanto quem o cavalgava caminhava em sua direção.

 

“Meu lorde...”, Charles sussurrou, não entendendo a situação.

 

“Arthur me pediu para que o entregasse isso.” Thomas disse, ao se aproximar. “Não faço questão de saber a que laços ambos mantinham, mas devo informa-lo de que ele não voltará mais a aparecer por aqui.”

 

Charles não o respondeu, apenas pegou o bilhete em suas mãos e assentiu. Thomas deu-lhe as costas, voltando ao seu cavalo e partindo tão rápido quanto chegou. Ao jovem ferreiro restou apenas a opção de voltar a assentar-se e ler as palavras do príncipe que não mais veria.

 

_“Querido Charles,_

 

_Sinto em não poder vê-lo esta tarde e sinto em dizer que não mais o verei em nenhuma outra. Há planos para mim a qual não posso escapar em nome do reino, responsabilidades que já eram minhas desde o nascimento. Vou me casar, Charles, e em duas semanas já não mais serei o mesmo Arthur. Não mais compartilharei suas risadas e não mais me sentirei tão bem ao lado de alguém como me senti durante as nossas findas semanas._

 

_Se por ventura acreditar em destino, eu espero que ele trace os nossos de melhor forma uma próxima vez._

 

_Arthur III.”_

 

(Arthur casou-se em duas semanas e pouco mais de um ano depois anunciou-se para todo o reino que seu primogênito havia nascido, recebendo o nome de Charles).

 

_Toscana, Itália. 1640._

 

Giovanni era um belo rapaz nos auges de seus 17 anos, com os cabelos encaracolados e a pele alva. Não havia ninguém que jamais tivesse caído em seu charme de menino e seu sorriso retangular que fazia com que seus olhos se fechassem quando sorria. Era gentil e bondoso com os mais velhos e dono de um bom humor inigualável; era o tipo de menino que jamais daria trabalho a nenhum familiar, visto que tudo nele era perfeito.

 

Porém, Giovanni possuía um segredo e esse segredo o aguardava para mais uma tarde de tentações proibidas, porém bela. Seu segredo era mais alto do que si, com orelhas tão adoráveis quanto grandes e olhos expressivos, que poderiam lê-lo como se fosse um livro aberto. Seu segredo chamava-se Giulliano, e aguardava-lhe mais uma vez.

 

Caminhava enquanto acenava para seus conhecidos durante o caminho, o sorriso não abandonando seu rosto nem mesmo quando bateu à porta de Giulliano e aguardou. O mais velho não demorou a recebê-lo com um sorriso discreto, dando-lhe espaço para entrar. Giovanni já conhecia aquela casa como a sua própria, logo foi ajeitando-se no assento mais próximo e reconhecendo os diferentes cheiros que lhe traziam nostalgia.

 

Há quanto tempo fora impossibilitado de visitar Giulliano?

 

“Você demorou dessa vez”, o mais velho comentou enquanto ajeitava seus materiais para pintura.

 

Giovanni deu-lhe um sorriso fraco. “Estavam começando a desconfiar de nós dois.” Respondeu. “Tive que inventar alguma coisa.”

 

“Estou começando a acostumar-me com sua presença, as coisas se tornaram um pouco paradas ultimamente”, Giulliano sorriu enquanto o mais novo ajeitava-se na almofada, encabulado. “Não se mexa mais.”

 

Giovanni o obedeceu, encarando-o fixamente enquanto observava os trejeitos do mais velho; os braços fortes estavam manchados de tinta enquanto seus olhos mantinham-se fixos nos rascunhos que fazia na tela ainda em branco. Giovanni nunca se cansaria de observar a forma apaixonada como seu amante o pintava, como o retratava fielmente em uma realidade que pertencia somente os dois.

 

Algumas vezes, seus olhares se cruzavam e, naquela troca de olhares, havia mais palavras do que jamais foram ditas. Naquela troca de olhares havia mais sentimento do que sequer fora verbalizado, havia sorrisos não dados e um futuro ainda não construído. Naquela troca de olhares, havia coragem e desejo mútuo de enfrentar toda uma sociedade em prol da felicidade ao lado de quem realmente amavam. Naquela troca de olhares, havia tudo, ao mesmo tempo em que não precisavam de nada.

 

Demorou algum tempo até que Giulliano dissesse ter terminado e que Giovanni pudesse voltar a se mover. Levantou-se, alongando os membros dormentes pelo tempo parado e caminhou até ficar lado a lado ao pintor. O sorriso brotou em seus lábios no mesmo momento que Giulliano abraçava sua cintura, apoiando o rosto em seu ombro.

 

“O que achou?”

 

“Está perfeito, como todos os outros.” Giovanni o elogiou. “Nunca me cansaria de olhar para eles.”

 

“Da mesma forma que nunca me cansaria de observar você”, Giulliano disse, arrancando um sorriso automático do rapaz mais novo.

 

Giovanni não podia imaginar-se mais feliz do que era nos breves momentos em que podia passar entre os abraços do pintor. Não imaginava-se mais completo do que enquanto podia ter os toques de Giulliano somente pra si, todos seus sussurrados dedicados a uma única pessoa e o sorriso que o fizera se apaixonar ainda presente em seu rosto.

 

Giovanni não se importava em permanecer no anonimato enquanto ainda pudesse ter Giulliano, alguns quadros e todo carinho que fosse capaz de receber.

 

 

Giovanni caminhava mais uma vez apressado pelas ruas da pequena cidade no interior da Itália. Alguns rumores corriam rápido pelas ruas sinuosas a quais corria agora e esperava ansioso para que fossem apenas rumores. Seu coração parecia acelerar cada vez mais conforme se aproximava de seu destino e sua respiração estava ofegante.

 

A casa de Giulliano estava à sua frente, porém Giovanni não encontrava sequer sua coragem para abrir a porta. Depois de alguns instantes normalizando sua respiração, resolveu abrir a porta, surpreendendo-se por estar aberta; Giulliano nunca deixava a porta aberta.

 

Caminhou lentamente pela casa silenciosa. Experimentou chamar pelo mais velho, porém não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Seu coração voltava a acelerar devido o medo e apreensão em não encontrar o pintor em nenhum canto; recusava-se a aceitar que os rumores estavam, mais uma vez, corretos.

 

Na sala em que passavam a maior parte do tempo, havia tinta em todas as paredes. Era como se Giulliano estivesse em mais um de seus ataques de fúria, enquanto pintava todas as paredes com uma aquarela. Porém, Giovanni percebeu que não se tratava disso quando encontrou a folha timbrada presa ao cavalete.

 

_“Por ordem judicial o senhor Giulliano Moretti está intimado a prestar esclarecimentos devido a acusações de vilipêndio em sua casa. O senhor Moretti tem o prazo de 3 dias para se apresentar, até que os busquemos.”_

 

Giovanni não se interessou em ver quem assinava a intimação ou o que mais havia a ser dito. O papel datava de exatos quatro dias atrás, no mesmo dia em que deixara mais uma vez o lar do pintor, feliz e com a expectativa de seus planos futuros estavam prestes a se concretizar. Sairiam daquela pequena cidade para onde ninguém pudesse encontrá-los.

 

Porém, não havia mais Giulliano para que pudesse guiá-lo. Não havia mais um futuro e tudo que lhe restava do pintor eram os quadros pintados e espalhados por aquela sala, a última recordação que poderia manter. Giovanni segurou um dos quadros, o seu favorito, enquanto caminhava lentamente para sua casa.

 

Esperaria por Giulliano quanto tempo fosse necessário. Esperaria por seu regresso e, por fim, pelo futuro ao seu lado, pelos sorrisos, pelos quadros, pela paixão e ternura. Acreditaria nisso até o fim.

 

(Giulliano jamais voltou. Giovanni nunca deixou de esperá-lo, enquanto mantinha-se rodeado de diversos quadros de um pintor anônimo que jamais seria conhecido por ninguém além do jovem italiano.)

 

_Paris, França. 1789._

 

Eram tempos difíceis, eles sabiam. A França estava passando pelo seu período mais decisivo até então, quando o povo cansou-se do abuso sofrido pela monarquia. “Não é o povo que deve temer o Estado; o Estado deve temer seu povo¹”, é o que François costumava dizer ao melhor amigo, Louis. A data era 14 de Julho de 1789 e François estava convicto de que Bastilha iria cair.

 

Louis, entretanto, não tinha tanta certeza.

 

“François, eu entendo todos os seus ideais, você sabe que penso o mesmo”, Louis começou, enquanto observava o amigo andar de um lado ao outro no pequeno quarto que dividiam, “mas precisamos mesmo ir dessa vez...?”

 

“É claro!”, François exclamou, parando de andar e encarando o melhor amigo. “Nossos nomes serão escritos na história, Louis!”

 

“Eu tenho um mau pressentimento, só isso...”, Louis deu de ombros, apoiando os braços atrás da cabeça. François sentou ao seu lado, no espaço que restava da pequena cama de solteiro. “Eu acho que algo ruim acontecerá hoje.”

 

“Nada de ruim vai acontecer, Louis.” François sorriu, extremamente confiante como sempre fora e Louis pensava que via o futuro naquele sorriso. “Prometemos sempre cuidar um do outro, desde pequenos. Então, se estiver juntos, nada ruim vai nos acontecer, eu prometo.”

 

Louis não o respondeu, porém François sabia que iria convencê-lo; sempre teve essa influência sobre o mais novo, sempre estivera aconselhando-o em todos os momentos de sua vida. Louis sempre iria confiar no que François dissesse, e o mais velho sabia disso. O mais novo levantou-se, sentando-se lado a lado com o amigo e encarando-o.

 

“Promete-me que ficaremos bem?”

 

“Eu prometo.”

 

Louis sempre acreditaria nas promessas daquele sorriso.

 

 

As ruas de Paris estavam caóticas naquele dia – havia mais pessoas do que se podia dar conta, havia mais barulho do que o normal e ninguém mal podia ouvir a própria voz fazendo coro a tantas outras. Mas havia união e havia o fervor em prol de uma nação melhor e mais justa, e nada poderia deter aquelas pessoas.

  
François e Louis eram apenas dois jovens recém-saídos da adolescência que nada mais tinham além de um punhado de sonhos sobre um futuro incerto e um ao outro. Desde pequenos, foram criados pelas ruas e foram companheiros de furto, de noites frias e escuras e de segredos compartilhados. Havia muito mais do que amizade que pudesse liga-los, era um laço ainda mais antigo que nenhum dos dois jamais soube definir.

 

Gostavam do elo que os ligava – François adorava zombar das orelhas um pouco maiores do que o habitual de Louis, que não deixava barato sobre como o mais velho era pequeno se comparado a sua altura. Gostavam do companheirismo mútuo que compartilhavam e era isso que havia os levado até onde estavam.

 

Ambos reconheciam que era um árduo caminho até a França que desejavam viver; sabiam que precisavam fazer a sua parte, porque estava se tornando insuportável continuar vivendo da mesma forma e saber que a cidade marchava contra o absolutismo da monarquia dava-lhes o ânimo necessário para que pudessem seguir atrás dos próprios ideais.

 

E era isso que faziam em meio a multidão que tinha apenas um objetivo: a queda de Bastilha.

 

Aos poucos, os muros da antiga prisão podiam ser avistados e as pessoas estavam se tornando mais agressivas, os gritos se tornavam mais altos. Louis procurou a mão de seu amigo ao seu redor, apertando-a forte quando encontrou. François olhou para cima, sorrindo e tentando passar confiança ao amigo – conhecendo-o como sempre conheceu, sabia como ficava nervoso nesses momentos.

 

“Vamos ficar bem, Louis”, François segredou-lhe mais uma vez.

 

Em seguida, tudo começou rápido demais para que pudessem registrar. Havia muitos gritos para que pudessem registrar algo, mas os soldados que guardavam a prisão começaram a atacar e as pessoas começaram a dispersar, embora sua esmagadora maioria estivesse partindo para o assalto que daria início a um massacre.

 

Louis tentou fazer com que François não estivesse a frente porque era bastante óbvio para qualquer um o que aconteceria caso o mais velho corresse para onde queria ir. François sabia que ambos deviam estar ajudando seu povo, sabia que a queda da Bastilha significaria para a revolução em si, mas recusava-se a deixar que sua única família partisse.

 

“Louis!”, François ralhou enquanto tentava se soltar do aperto em seu braço. A batalha ocorria a alguns metros de onde os dois rapazes estavam parcialmente escondidos, e François não parecia feliz com aquilo. “Me solte!”

 

“François, por favor”, Louis pediu, “o que você irá fazer? Não há nada em suas mãos que possa o defender!”

 

“Há muito mais em mim do que armas para me defender, Louis!”, François debateu. “Não me importo de morrer hoje. Não me importo de que eu seja mais um caído às ruas contanto que o meu povo esteja livre.”

 

“Mas isso me importa.” Louis disse, ressentido. “Você é tudo que tenho, François.”

 

“Sempre teremos um ao outro, Louis”, François sorriu, “mas não podemos voltar atrás agora. Venha comigo.”

 

Louis parou um momento, escutando o estardalhaço da batalha ao seu arredor. François continuou observando-o em expectativa e, vendo que seu amigo nada faria, suspirou, afastando-se de costas.

 

“Estarei à sua espera, Louis.”

 

Louis o observou partir, de volta ao conflito a qual também deveria estar. Encostou-se à parede suspirando, enquanto ouvia todos os gritos e o barulho da pólvora de olhos fechados. Queria que não fosse pedir muito viver em paz apenas ouvindo os resmungos matinais de seu amigo, de que o sorriso dele jamais se apagasse de sua memória, onde poderiam, finalmente, ser livres.

 

Seus devaneios foram bruscamente interrompidos pelo barulho da explosão próxima. Alguém atingira um dos barris de pólvora e o caos estava instaurado no local. Louis correu com o coração a mil porque François estava perdido naquela multidão, seu pequeno François a quem tinha prometido cuidar.

 

Seu pequeno François que jazia caído ao chão alguns metros à sua frente, inerte e indiferente a qualquer coisa. François jazia morto e ninguém jamais saberia da diferença que havia feito.

 

A batalha continuava ao seu redor, mas Louis não se importava mais. Naquele momento, era como se existisse apenas ele e o pequeno François, que não mais brigaria com ele ou iria prometê-lo de que as coisas terminariam bem, porque dessa vez não havia terminado bem. Os barulhos ao seu lado se tornavam ensurdecedores, e não teve noção de quando o povo finalmente vencera, tomando Bastilha.

 

“Você prometeu que terminaríamos bem, François.” Sussurrou, assim que se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo do amigo, parcialmente queimado. Sentia as lágrimas queimando em seus olhos, porém não deixou que nenhuma caísse. François estaria exultante nesse momento, com a queda de um dos símbolos do rei, e provavelmente o recriminaria. “Então você deveria estar aqui nesse momento.”

 

François jamais voltaria a sorrir.

 

 

_Em terra de ninguém, 1944._

 

O silêncio noturno era opressor e Damon não sabia se o preferia ao invés do som ensurdecedor dos tiros que ouvia constantemente há meses. Há algumas coisas que você deixa de se importar quando é colocado em uma guerra e há outras que você se prende muito mais do que no passado. Funcionava dessa forma para o soldado americano: sabia que paz era algo que não mais teria, porque os fantasmas de guerra jamais iriam parar de assombrá-lo.

 

O local por onde andava estava completamente devastado. Havia crateras no solo causadas pelas explosões das granadas, havia o odor ocre do sangue seco que fora derramado há muito tempo. Havia muito mais do que Damon gostaria de ver em sua vida, e tentava esquecer a imagem de cada corpo inerte pelos quais passava.

 

A guerra tira muito das pessoas.

 

Havia se perdido da sua tropa e deixado para trás por seus companheiros que não sabiam de seu paradeiro. Damon não os culpava, entretanto: como poderiam adivinhar que o amigo não fazia parte dos diversos soldados mortos durante aquele confronto? Damon apenas rezava para que pudesse encontrar abrigo por aquela noite e depois partir para o próximo destino, pois sabia que suas chances de voltar ao seu país de origem agora eram nulas.

 

Pensou em todos os amigos que deixou para trás e em sua família a quem prometeu que voltaria. Pensou em todos os sorrisos que lhe foram dedicados com seu alistamento e na forma como orgulhosamente ostentavam o filho como um herói da pátria, ainda que nem sequer tivesse partido.

 

Suspirou, conformado de que seus pais nunca teriam a confirmação de como fora em guerra, porque jamais voltaria dela.

 

O silêncio continuava martelando em seus ouvidos enquanto caminhava, sentindo suas pernas doerem pelo esforço físico contínuo. Perdera a noção de há quanto tempo estava caminhando, embora não chegasse a lugar nenhum; o americano continuaria a caminhar, porque era a única coisa que o mantinha vivo.

 

De repente, ouviu um barulho não muito distante de si. Parecia algo como resmungos baixos de alguém que também fora deixado para trás e, por um minuto, Damon se animou em procurar por sua única companhia, retesando-se em seguida ao se lembrar que, horas antes, esse mesmo local era território inimigo. Poderia ser algum alemão, poderia ser uma emboscada e tudo estaria perdido.

 

Porém, se Damon pudesse dizer que tinha algum defeito, era sua curiosidade extrema. Portanto, pôs-se a andar em direção aos resmungos, silenciosamente aproximando-se do que se assemelhava a uma trincheira. Avistou os cabelos loiros e sujos de um rapaz, o mesmo que continuava a resmungar enquanto apertava um torniquete mal feito em sua perna.

 

“Olá”, Damon arriscou, com a arma firme em suas mãos. O alemão não precisava saber que não havia mais munição em suas mãos, porém, ter uma arma apontado para si podia ser deveras assustador. “Fala minha língua?”

 

“Sim.” O soldado retorquiu, afastando-se lentamente. As expressões de dor em seu rosto entregava-o, demonstrando que não iria muito longe com o ferimento que tinha em sua perna direita.

 

“Não vou fazer mal.” Damon disse, abaixando a arma em rendição. O alemão ainda o olhava cauteloso. “Não tenho por que te machucar.”

 

“Não há um porquê de ninguém matar ninguém nessa guerra”, o alemão sussurrou, “mas vejam só como estão todos.”

 

Damon concordou, silencioso. Não podia negar que também não via sentido no que viviam, porém, eram apenas soldados. Soldados apenas cumprem ordens. “Meu nome é Damon Johnson.”

 

“Rudy. Rudy Müller.” Respondeu. “Por que ficou para trás?”

 

“Eu me perdi.” Damon confessou, embaraçado. O alemão olhou-o descrente. “De repente, todos meus companheiros haviam sumido. Eu não sabia para qual direção ir, então apenas comecei a caminhar.”

 

“Jamais voltará para casa.” Rudy disse. “Assim como eu.”

 

“Como conseguiu isso aí?”, Damon perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do inimigo.

 

Rudy encarou sua própria perna. Havia um ferimento profundo que rasgava sua coxa até perto de sua panturrilha; era um ferimento bem feio, e Rudy sorriu triste ao vê-lo. “Estilhaços de uma granada. Eu só estava no lugar errado na hora errada.”

 

“Como todos nós.”

 

Assentiram em silêncio. A noite em campo de batalha sempre fora silenciosa, porém era um silêncio diferente do que o que se instaurou sobre eles; apesar de terem acabado de se conhecer, ambos os soldados pareciam se conhecer há muito mais do que uma vida. Sentiam-se confortáveis como não deviam se sentir lado a lado.

 

“Ei, ambos sabemos que nunca mais voltaremos pra casa.” Damon começou. “Então, vamos conversar para passar um pouco a noite. Talvez seja a nossa última, não?”

 

“Você tem um senso de humor mórbido.” Rudy rolou os olhos, embora tivesse rido um pouco. “Tudo bem. Meu nome é Rudy Müller, eu tenho 21 anos e antes de vir pra cá eu trabalhava na padaria da minha família.”

 

“Meu nome é Damon Johnson, eu tenho 21 anos e antes de vir pra cá eu iria começar a faculdade, eu faria medicina.” Damon contou. “Meus pais estavam muito animados com a faculdade, mas acho que ficaram ainda mais quando fui convocado.”

 

“Acho que quando a guerra acabar e você não voltar, eles vão mudar de ideia.” Rudy disse, com um sorriso irônico. Damon deu de ombros. “Se pudesse voltar... O que você iria fazer?”

 

“Iria para a faculdade. Conheceria novas pessoas, talvez fosse a algumas festas clandestinas.” Damon disse. “Contaria a todos o horror que vi por aqui para que, no futuro, ninguém viesse a pensar que guerras solucionam algo. Talvez eu me orgulhasse um pouquinho como herói de guerra.”

 

“Você contaria as pessoas sobre o estranho alemão jogado para a morte com o qual se encontrou?”, Rudy brincou.

 

“Eu falaria de você.” Damon concordou. “Falaria de como estivemos ambos jogados para a morte e de como me sentia bem ao seu lado embora o conhecesse há alguns minutos. Contaria sobre a estranha sensação de te conhecer há muito mais tempo do que o real e de como espero que você também tivesse voltado pra casa.”

 

Rudy o encarou, embora não tenha lhe dito nada. Os dois soldados voltaram a conversar em silêncio, passando suas mensagens através dos olhares que não se desconectavam. E, então, de repente, Rudy sorriu, e Damon sorriu em seguida apenas por vê-lo sorrir. Sorriu apenas por ver que Rudy tinha um sorriso enorme e que suas presas ficavam à vista quando sorria dessa forma.

 

“Você tem um sorriso bonito, soldado”, Rudy elogiou. “Talvez, se eu sobrevivesse, o que sabemos que é improvável, e pudesse voltar pra casa eu também contaria sobre o estranho americano que conseguia rir enquanto estava perdido, o americano que me fez rir quando eu estava prestes a morrer. O americano que eu também tinha a estranha sensação de conhecer mais do que devia, mais do que de fato conheço. E de como espero que ele também volte pra casa e de que possa ajudar as pessoas como havia me ajudado.”

 

A conversa amigável entre os dois soldados fora interrompida pelos sons estridentes ao seu redor. Damon levantou-se rapidamente, enquanto Rudy recriminava-se por ter se esquecido do estado de sua perna e ter tentado fazer o mesmo. Perguntou ao recém conhecido amigo sobre o que estava acontecendo, enquanto observava a faceta de surpresa em seu rosto.

 

“Você não vai acreditar.” Damon disse. “Estamos sendo bombardeados. Consigo ouvir os barulhos das bombas, mesmo que elas estejam longe. Mas não deveria haver mais ninguém vivo nesse campo...”

 

“Talvez estejam querendo acabar de vez com tudo.” Rudy disse, voltando a encostar-se à encosta. “Você deveria ir embora. Se correr, pode escapar da rota de bombas.”

 

Damon voltou a sentar-se ao lado do alemão, encostando o rosto em seu ombro por um instante. Rudy não o recriminou, embora quisesse que fosse embora de uma vez. Se ao menos Damon pudesse voltar para casa, parte da conversa que tiveram em poucos minutos não seriam apenas palavras jogadas ao vento.

 

“Nós não tínhamos acabado de concordar que não voltaríamos pra casa?”, Damon disse. “Além do mais, é contra o juramento médico que eu nunca vou fazer se eu deixá-lo aqui, incapaz.”

 

“Você é louco.” Rudy disse, meneando a cabeça em negativa. “Estão cada vez mais próximas...”

 

“Bom, foi um prazer te conhecer, soldado Müller. Tenho certeza que serviu a sua pátria tão bem quanto qualquer herói de guerra.”

 

“Foi um prazer conhecê-lo também, soldado Johnson.” Rudy disse, aceitando a mão estendida. “Espero que, numa próxima vida, quem sabe a gente se esbarre de uma forma mais amistosa.”

 

Damon sorriu, o sorriso que contagiaria a qualquer pessoa, o sorriso de orelha a orelha e Rudy sorriu de volta. E no momento em que apertaram as mãos, nenhum dos dois sentiu mais nada.

 

 

_Seul, Coreia do Sul. 2011._

_Prédio da SM Entertainment._

 

Byun Baekhyun ainda parecia anestesiado com a ideia de que finalmente era um  _trainee_  de uma das maiores agências da Coreia do Sul.

 

Após ter sido descoberto enquanto treinava para ingressar à faculdade de artes, Baekhyun tinha a esperança de que finalmente havia chegado a sua hora. O energético rapaz sabia que precisava de todo o positivismo que tinha para acreditar que seria escolhido e dera o maior sorriso que se recordava quando se deu conta de que estava dentro.

 

Era o primeiro dia que entrava no prédio da SM Entertainment como um  _trainee_. Fora orientado de que deveria procurar as salas de treinamento para que pudesse pegar o mesmo ritmo que os demais  _trainees_. Porém, os corredores pareciam todos iguais para o rapaz que caminhava perdido, sem saber a qual porta escolher.

 

Respirou fundo, parando no meio do sexto corredor pelo qual passava. Olhou para todas as portas tentando decidir por quais dela entraria e, quando decidiu, abriu a porta de repente, assustando os cinco rapazes que ensaiavam ali. Baekhyun encarou-os de volta, de repente constrangido por sua entrada.

 

“Olá...”, cumprimentou. “Meu nome é Byun Baekhyun. Eu meio que sou novo por aqui.”

 

Um dos rapazes mais baixos veio em sua direção com um sorriso acolhedor. “Meu nome é Kim Joonmyeon.” Apresentou-se. “E esses são Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun e Park Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun sorriu para todos, recebendo alguns sorrisos de volta. Kim Jongin e Oh Sehun voltaram a dançar como se a entrada do mais novo recém-chegado não fosse atrapalhá-los e Kim Joonmyeon voltou a conversar com Do Kyungsoo como estavam anteriormente. Baekhyun continuou a observá-los ao lado da porta, agora fechada, quando Park Chanyeol se aproximou.

 

“Oi, eu sou o Chanyeol.” Apresentou-se mais uma vez. “Espero que possamos nos dar bem.”

 

“Eu também espero.” Baekhyun sorriu. Os dois passaram a encarar-se por alguns segundos. “Tenho a impressão de que te conheço de algum lugar.”

 

“Oh, eu me lembraria de você!”, ChanYeol exclamou. “Mas... Também tenho essa impressão.”

 

“Eu com certeza me lembraria de você.” Baekhyun disse. “Afinal de contas, alguém já te disse que você tem as orelhas do Yoda?”

 

“Yah! Baixinho!”, Chanyeol exclamou, ofendido, mas começou a rir em seguida. “Você é bem atrevido pro seu tamanho.”

 

Baekhyun pensou em revidar, mas resolveu que teriam bastante pra isso. Chanyeol voltou ao ensaio e mostrou a Baekhyun como funcionavam por ali, prometendo ajudá-lo sempre que precisasse de ajuda com relação aos outros  _trainees_. Baekhyun sorriu para Chanyeol, agradecido por ter encontrado tão rápido alguém que o fizesse se sentir tão confortável.

 

Ambos tinham o mesmo pensamento a respeito um do outro:  _é ele_.


End file.
